Those Nights
by Slavtoid
Summary: What is really happening in those nights in Russian Prisons? What happens when their private moments are ruined? m/m slash yaoi  Story for a friend
1. Chapter 1

Solitary confinement. It's quiet. No one distrubs. Just... quiet. Breathing echos off the walls. Sometimes, this would drive someone insane. Not being near anyone, would drive them into smashing their heads into the wall. Just to stop the painful silence. But, Andrei sat, enjoying. Putting the scenes through his mind, enjoying the time to himself. He could never picture the scenes before him that made him settle, that kept him at bay. With the noisey prison, one could not even hear his own thoughts, not even at light's out either. There were those who had been in prison too long, and found themselves fornicating with their cell mates. Consensual, or not.

Andrei laid his back against the cold floor, eyes closed as his hands settled on his chest, breathing slowly as he thought, remembered each time it has happened, each time that he breaths in, warm breath touches the back of his neck, making it the most incrediable sensation in the world. Andrei is distrubed by the guards bringing food to him. But it is never him. Never Valerik Ivanski who visits. He misses him. He does. And he cannot wait until he is out of this tiny room. He will find him, because he regrets that night they got caught...

The brunette had been sitting on the bench in the mess hall when he noticed. He was looking again. Above the sea of criminals and scum is where he sat. Hands wrapped tightly around a rifle, eyes peering down at him through glasses. Andrei, found himself smiling. This was the fourth time he had caught this officer staring at him with a unusual look in his eyes. The guard smiled back, nodding his head to Andrei, his hazel eyes flickered in excitement. Andrei smiled.

They remembered. Touches and kisses, and raspy breath as they hide away in a back room. This is what Andrei remembers. The hot touches on his hips. He shudders at the thoughts, looking distant as others disappear around him to head outside for their daily hours. Andrei moved from his seat, glancing back to the catwalk. His guard, not there.

"Get moving, Demichev, before I move you." A deep, heavy voice cooed, a metal tip poking him in the lower back. Andrei would have kept walking but, he knew this one.

"Valerik.." He muttered, looking over his shoulder, smiling at the black haired man. His grey's meeting the guard's emerald eyes. The barrel is pushed harder into his back.

"Don't call me that." He hisses lowly. The threat makes Andrei shiver.

"My apologies, Ivanski. Take care." Andrei says, in the softest voice he can muster. He knows the way he speaks drives Valerik insane. He leaves the man and his gun to head off into the fields that are there for prisoners to roam and relax. But, there is no relaxing for Andrei, only thought. When he sits on the bleachers, and holds his head in his hand, he only thinks of tonight. When that thought crosses his mind, an involentary moan lets itself go, and he shakes his head. Hoping no one is around him when he does so. And thankful, no one is.

The day carries on, one thing after another. He is in charge of hand putting food onto other's trays, including guards. He sees Valerik down the line, looking straight ahead, not at him. Though, he wishes he would look, wishes he would smile and say hello. When the younger man reaches him, and Andrei puts his hand on the bottom of the tray to support it, Valerik slips a piece of paper into his sleeve of tonights meeting place. Nothing else is exchanged. And that's how it will always be.

Andrei watches the other walk away. He cannot wait. Cannot wait until he tugs at his hair, full of hatred that he lets someone like this into his heart only to use him for something he could easily get from another. But, he allows it, because he needs it just as much as Valerik does. Andrei moves from his shift, letting another take his spot and heads to a bench with a tray of his own. He sits at a table where he can look at Valerik and stare him down. He likes to intimidate. But, another notices, and elbow's Valerik in the shoulder.

The man points to him, and smiles as he talks. Valerik laughs nervously. Andrei understands this as a joke, and he smiles lewdly, eyes flickering. He pulls the slip out from his sleeve, looking down and smiling. How could he have guessed? Valerik picks the worst, yet best spots.

It is two hours before lights out and Andrei is sitting behind a stair case, praying not to get caught. Guards and other staff walking up and down, not noticing that he is there. He is thankful at this moment. But Valerik was late and making the other nervous. Perhaps a set up? He hoped not.. they had been doing this for over two months, when was there a need to stop?

His worries washed away as soon as he heard his name being called. He smirked and came from hiding, leaning over the railing of the staircase, "I thought you weren't coming, Ivanski." He taunted, resting his chin on the railing as he looked up at him.

"Don't call me that." Valerik smiled as he came down the stairs, touching the prisoner's face lightly and smiling. He was un his dark Khaki's, no gun or glasses. It made Andrei feel secure. Their lips met lightly, a sweet kiss. Andrei pulls away, always whining at the warm contact. Valerik tugs him up by his shirt collar, kissing his lips again before lacing his fingers through his brown hair, tugging at it as he pushes him back towards the boiler room door. "Come, let's get out of view.." He whispers sweetly as they fumble for the knob, opening the door and locking it behind them.

Fast fingers moved against Andrei's skin and up his shirt. Valerik was never one for suttley. He moaned softly as his fingers brushed against the nubs on his chest, making him arch up into his warm hands as he shed his shirt over his head. Valerik was eager to get this going, it was all he thought about for the past week. Once a week was most certainly, not enough.

Fingers fumbled as they stressed to get out of their clothes, Andrei placing rough kisses over his neck, biting into his lover's soft spots and making him groan in pleasure. "Hurry up~" Andrei whispered into Valerik's ear as he pushed his pants down his thighs and began to stroke himself hard. It was almost impossible with the amount of nerves in his body, hoping not to get caught in a position like this.

Andrei pushed himself against a wooden table, sitting on the edge as he kicked his boots and pants off, running his hand over his hardened shaft, waiting for the younger man to stand at his normal point. Andrei decided to take over for him and wander down his body, hands touching himself, and giving Valerik something to look at.

Cool finger tips traced the inner of his thighs, legs propped up slightly as he leaned back and let his own fingers touch his enterance, body cringing at the feeling. He let out a suttle moan, eyes closing as his head leaned back against the table, arching slightly as he pushed them into his body.

Valerik stared as he watched the sight before him. OUt of all the things that they had done together, this was one thing he thought he would never see. Another man so eager that he would take it upon himself to get started, without even bothering to take a glance at his counter part. "Are you just going to sit there and let me finish or come and join me?" Andrei hissed angerly as he rocked his hips, brow covered in a light sweat, shirt pushed up high on his chest in the struggle to get it off but failing miserably.

The male nodded beofre placing himself between the other's legs, member to loosened muscle, body shaking in anticipation. Valerik didn't bother using any type of subsitute-lubercant, he much rather take his prisoner dry. Even if Andrei didn't say it, he knew he enjoyed the roughness of their sex, despite how much it hurt afterword.

There was a warm, sharp pain that coursed through Andrei, making him gasp silently as he arched his back away from it. His breathing hitched in his throat, grabbing onto the other's arms that so desperately held onto his hips. Valerik didn't bother waiting either, and just went on with their lewd act, pushing himself into him, grunting lowly as their skin slapped together, breathing slowly becoming ragged. "Val-Valerik.. Slo..Slow down.." He cringed, eyes fluttered as he sat up slightly, wrapping one arm around his neck and bringing him down, pressing their foreheads together.

Valerik had his eyes closed, his hot breath licking at Andrei's lips, causing him to lean forward for a soothing kiss, only to become perverted and full of moans as Valerik kept thrusting ever-so ungracefully into Andrei. His legs wrapped tightly, pulling the guard further into the velvet heat, making him arch against his body, nails digging into his neck, "A~Ah.. The-re.. Right there~" Andrei moaned into his neck, gripping tightly as he felt the precum leak down his shaft, smearing across his stomach as they pullled closer.

They were getting near their tipping points, thrust errattic as they moved their bodies to their own pleasures, Andrei's body flat on the table as he pushed agianst his stomach to keep him down, thrusting heavily until Andrei let loose and came across his stomach, breathing hesistating as he continued to moan as Valerik continued to satisfy himself until he came deep within the prisoner.

They laid spent against the table that was close to breaking, wobbling against the immense pressure. Andrei shuddered lightly when he pulled out and picked his pants up. His arm over his forehead, quivering in pleasure as he still came down from his high, looking up at the sweat-covered male before him. "I love the way you look after these nights.." Valerik says softly as he pulls the other up and kisses him lightly on the lips, "But I have to go, I'll see you next week." He says, no emotion in his words.

Andrei finds himself hurt as he gets up and finds something to wipe his chest off with, feeling used at the moment. He sighes and pulls his shirt down and his pants up, along with his boots adn wipes the sweat off his brow. He finds himself staring at the door, not wanting to go out of it, unable to bear his unknown heart ache anymore. And for some odd reason, loving the fact that there is someone outside waiting for him, but it is not whom he wanted it to be.

"Hands over your head, Demichev, you know that no prisoners are allowed down here." A voice hissed. He groans and nods, putting his hands over his head, kneeling as they pat him down, knowing what had gone on int he room he had just exited, but unknowing of his partner, no matter how much they questioned him.

Those thoughts made him smile, just the thought of Valerik on top of him and destorying every little wall he had put up in a moment of pure release, that was so much more to Andrei than anything. He sighed heavly, not notcing the door to the Solitary confinement cell opening until he heard that fimilar, deep voice. "Care for some company in here, Andrei?" he asked.

Andrei didn't even stir, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Been so long since I could write again. Im liking this story. Reviews? Perhaps, perhaps not. More story on the way if I can.**

* * *

It had been over a week and a half since the man had been released from his so called "solitary" confidement, Andrei smirked playfully across the yard, the wind ruffling his jacket as he continued to meet the eyes of the younger man. He unnerved the guard, and that's what he loved. It was so easy to do, Valerik wasn't the most confident person in the world, though he tried to look it. Andrei picked him apart the first day they had met. The ever fake way he held his head up as he trudged down the cells, the way he would deepen his voice when talking to you. It amused the killer, it really did. Another man joined Andrei on his walk around the courter yard, "So, I hear things my friend." A voice cooed- hood up and eyes averted from looking at the large man.

"What things do you hear, Yakov?" The burnette questioned, cocking his eye brow before looking down at the blond.

"Things about you and a certain guard carrying on all night." He said bluntly, his voice being carried throughout the yard as a gust of wind ruffled their clothing yet again. He only smiled up at Andrei.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Who has been spreading these rumors?" The man laughed, rubbing the side of his neck, unshaven for the past three days, a mix of grey and brown hair coating his jaw. "Why do you want to know?"

"They think you are a rat..." The made Andrei tense up. A rat? A rat for what? Sure he found his way into a heroin ring, sure, but why would he rat? What would be his reason too? It would bring his life to ruins since he was the most frequent buyer in this business. "We have been friends for long time, no? I do not wish to see you dead."

Andrei wondered, where these rumors had started from. Perhaps the guards? There had to be some way that Valerik was getting into solitary confidment, he didn't have that type of access in the prison. And Andrei wasn't trying to be quiet when they were together there, someone had to know. Andrei just patted Yakov's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll find who it is. I don't need lies being spread about me." Andrei said, pushing his hands into his pockets before heading off to the doors that led inside to the common rooms.

His aura was threatening as he marched his way past the younger men in their seats playing cards, the older gentlemen with general stars on their shoulders signifying they were apart of the Russian mafia, he took a seat across from them. "I hope you have a reason for sitting with us, shlyuha." The elder man hissed as he looked up at him.

Andrei's grey eyes flickered in irratation, yet his face stayed with the same, amused smile. "Such hostile words Bartnev. Why?" He questioned as he leaned in, the two men beside him stiffening at his gesture. Andrei just smirked, "Relax you two, if I wanted to use your spins as belts, I would have already. It's just a matter of time, and how much your boss decides to insult me." He cooed in an almost pleasant fashion. Calming, yet frightening.

"What did you come here for? Would you not rather be with your toy?" The gangster smirked, sipping at his water, leaning back in his chair, sweat suit sounding slickly against the metal, the lens of his glasses reflecting in the light that hung from above.

"I came here to find out whose been spreading these.. lies." Andrei hissed. Valerik wasn't his toy... he was Valerik's, and as attached as he was, he did nothing but want to please him further. And this rumor floating about would only bring the demise of his career. There was a quiet moment between the two men, starting each other done, the crime boss's gaze faultering under the killer's. He just smirked as he watched Bartnev look away. "So, are you going to make me wait all day, or what?" Andrei hissed under his breath.

"Polyansky and his boys. One of them, I don't know who. There, now go away." He snapped, eyes glaring harshly at his husky form. Andrei stood up and stretched, looking over to where Polyansky's cell was, a blanket over the front of the bars.

"Spasibo, comrade. So tough in here, it is. Glad to have your back any day, Bartnev." Andrei muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets, heading towards the cell immediately. One of two things could be happening behind the dark blanket, Andrei was eager to find out which. The slick sounds of mouth on flesh, muffled moans, how did they get away with this in the middle of the day? The large man only pushed past the curtins, smirking at the scene. "What do you know? Polyansky on his knees for once."

The man went to pull his head away from the shaft he had been greedily attached to, but Andrei's boot pressed into the back of his head, holding him there. Andrei's hand wrapped around the other man's throat, he was scared for his life as his rough hand tightened. "Now would you look at that, I didn't think you would be the deep throating type Polyansky... backstabber fits you much, much better." The man only groaned in response, trying to pull his head back,only to have his head pushed further down on the hardened cock, making him gag slightly. "So where do you get these rumors from? I don't like my fun being spoiled..."

Polyansky snorted, rolling his eyes at him. Like he would ever tell him? Andrei smirked before pushing his foot down harder, making him take in more. He could feel the other man's adam apple swallow hard, he was sweating, his face flushed deeply as he tried to hold back, but it seemed the situation was just to much for the man. A small, strangled groan rolled from his throat before his body shuddered. He could feel Polyansky gag, the white liquid slowly rolling from his opened mouth. Mixed with drool, it rolled down his chin and throat.

"Going to talk now?" Polyansky nodded slowly, giving in. Andrei removed his foot.

The man removed his head quickly, his eyes watering slightly from his aching jaw, spitting the man's seed onto the ground before he wiped his mouth, "I'm sorry Boris, I-" Polyansky held his hand up to his partner before looking up at Andrei.

"You're a bitch, Demichev, you know that?"

"First I'm a whore, now I'm a bitch. So much hostitliy today..." He said, leaning against the opening to the cell, dull grey eyes watching the scared man stuff himself back into his pants before quickly leaving. The two men only stared at each other.

"What are you going to do when you find out?"

"That is none of your concern." A pause from the both of them. "Tell me."

"So it's true then? Fucking a guard, are we?" Polyansky smirked as he stood up to wash his mouth out in the sink. "Ivanski, right? You are both big men, whose catching?" Andrei growled as he pushed the man into the wall, one hand gripping his arm tightly and winding it behind his back- his other grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the mirror, cracking it slightly.

"Tell me. Now." He growled deeply in his ear, biting the top of it, hearing the cartilage crunching under the pressure, blood seeping from the wound he had made. Perfect teethmarks. The pleasure of hurting another sent a shiver through his spine, it had been so long since the urge had come back to even make someone bleed just for the hell of it. The iron taste on his lips making him shiver.

"Knock it off! Fine! Fine! It was me!" He squealed, writhing in the taller man's grasp, desperate to get free from his arm lock. Andrei growled deep in his throat before pushing him closer to the wall.

"You've got balls admiting that to me Polyansky.." He purred into his ear before he pulled the man back for only a second before slamming him back into the wall, his head making a sickening crack against the wall, a small grunt leaving the man's lips as he collasped. The sound made his spin shiver in pleasure yet again, feeling a small smirk coming to his lips but, that quickly vanished.

Andrei sighed as he looked at what he just did. What had been getting into him the last couple of days? Overly aggressive, anti-social, and completely snotty. He was not like this, not the real Andrei. Or maybe he was, he didn't know anymore. He looked at the limp body that still raggedly breathed. _Might as well finish it... _He thought to himself as he pressed his heavy boot into his jugular, hearing a small hiss of breath move from his throat.

Polyansky's mouth gasped for air, the stuttering of a choke filling the air, he pressed face started to turn red, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The toe of his boot pressed even harder. His skin faded to a light purple color, soon white. The gasping noises stopped, the heavy breathing halted, and Andrei was satisfyed. He stared, just looking at the man whom laid on the floor, motionless. Andrei couldn't help but think, _what a perfect.. clean death._

"What the fuck have you done?" A voice hissed, tugging at his shoulder, ripping him from his wonderful sight. He stumbled back, tumbling over his own weight as his ass hit the ground. He must have been standing tehre for an unreal amount of time if someone had caught him standing over his victim. A guard was leaning over Polyansky, checking for a pulse. There was none, from the man's reaction.

Andrei tried to get to his feet, but six heavy hands pushed down his shoulders, he only looked up, Valerik one of them. He looked disgusted with him. And for the first time, Andrei actually felt ashamed of his actions. Felt ashamed of what he had done, for what he has been doing. He had never felt like that before, never like a child being scolded by his parents, so what changed? Was it his infatuation with the man that squeezed his shoulder, giving him the 'you've done it this time' look. His stomach turned, he didn't want to go to the hole. That's where the real animals were, the real killers.

Dark, damp cells with wooden doors and dirt floors, rats crawling about your feet. There was no circulation of air, just always the same musty shit. And thats where he was going. It was his third strike, and the warden would not take his actions lightly, he never did.


End file.
